Beautiful Release
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel goes to her for comfort, for sex and for someone to talk to. The only problem is that he's starting to really fall for her. College-fic. Cas/OC. Plot is deeper than summary. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Castiel goes to her for comfort, for sex and for someone to talk to. The only problem is that he's starting to really fall for her. College-fic. Cas/OC. Plot is deeper than summary. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay, I'd really like to know if this is worth continuing. It's basically the development from friends with benefits to being lovers in a real relationship, but there's more to this story than there seems to be and it explores the issues surrounding the lives of Castiel and my OC.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Release<strong>

**Chapter One**

Castiel really hoped that college would be a brand new start for him.

He hoped to get away from the confusion and angst of teenage life, away from the judgement of others and from the torturous bullying from others. Not a prayer. You'd think that when people got to college they grew up a bit, but it wasn't true. Yet amongst all this chaos, Castiel had one soul comfort other than his brother Jimmy and his few friends from high school.

He had Aria. Aria was the girl who he made a virginity pact with in high school. On prom night, they'd gone to Castiel's house and slept together. They were good friends, and they trusted each other with taking that special part of them. However, over the summer and as they started college, that progressed into sex for comfort, sex for dealing with horniness and sex to help each other take away the pain of loneliness and rejection. Even in winter, Castiel would go to Aria's room to keep her warm through the night because of how cold it was, and more often than not that would lead to sex too.

He went to her for sex more often than not. He'd started to have feelings for her after the first three months of college, when they'd spent Christmas together. They'd had sex on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, Boxing Day, New Year's Eve and New Year's day. They'd had sex on Halloween, Bonfire Night, an many times before and in between.

It had almost become an obsession. They needed to touch each other, to feel each other.

They needed each other way too much.

Our story begins on a Saturday night. Most of the students in their year have gone out for the night, but the two of them just wanted someone's comfort. So he went to her. Castiel lay there, looking down at Aria's stunningly beautiful dark blue eyes, and her thick, fluffy auburn locks were splayed out on the pillows and partially hidden by her stunningly shaped shoulders and her pretty face. Her full lips were curved into a smile as they were so often when she was with him. Her body was quaking both with the cold in the room and the anticipation of what he was going to do next.

"Cas?" She asked as she gazed up at him, her hands sliding over his shoulders as she pulled him into a quick kiss.

How he loved her hands on him. She was really good with her hands, it had to be said, and he couldn't get enough of them on his body. They were warm and soft, and he loved them. He really loved them.

"Yeah, babe?" He replies, pulling her close to him.

"You don't think we're bad people, do you?" She asked, Castiel shaking his head.

"No. We're just here for each other." He promised, "There are people out there who do worse than what we're doing, okay, Aria?"

The girl nodded and kissed him again, gasping as he started to move inside her body. She hooked her legs over his thighs, moving with him which heightened the pleasure even more. The two grinned at each other, sharing a deep kiss as they fucked one another in the cold of the room on that freezing February night. It was strangely close to Valentine's Day which was in a way funny since the two of them were together at this time of year. Just two friends with benefits.

"God, Cas..." She gasped, "Oh, fuck..."

"Deeper?" He asked, earning a nod from her, "Here..."

He pushed her legs back with his arms and moved faster inside her body, hearing the gasps and moans of pleasure coming from her in regular rhythm, in time with the movement of his hips.

"Oh, Cas!" She cried, "Cas! Oh, fuck!"

"That good?" He asked, earning a whimper, "God, baby, you're so fucking tight..."

"Mmm...switch..." She panted, Castiel letting her legs go and rolling over, holding her hips as she ran her hands up her own body and into her hair, "Oh, God! Oh, yes! FUCK!"

"Baby, you're fucking killing me!" Castiel moaned, gripping her sides and pulling her down for a kiss, only for him to sit up and hold her close.

They slowed down a little and Aria realised that Castiel was holding her really tenderly, not roughly as he normally did. She held onto him in return and cuddled him close, kissing him gently.

"What is it, honey?" She asked, Castiel just holding her and sighing gently.

He didn't want to let her go, and when they moved to look at each other, he cupped her face tenderly and kissed her softly.

"Nothing." He replied, "You feel cold."

"Warm me up then!" She laughed, Castiel grinning and moving his body, "God, you're fucking gorgeous."

"So are you." He told her, stroking her face as she moaned quietly, "That feel good?"

"Yeah..." She groaned, "Oh, fuck...You okay to lay me down?"

"Your legs going?" Castiel asked with a smile, earning a gentle nod from the young woman, "Alright."

He knew that there came a point when her legs wouldn't support her at all, so he turned her around and lay her down against them, covering them with the sheets. They kissed one another, leaning into each other's necks as they road to their amazing high. Finally, they got there, settling down together and sharing kisses and touches.

"Damn..." Aria grinned, sighing as Castiel kissed her neck and took her hand.

"Fuck me, you're good..." He breathed, turning over and laying on his back, Aria curling up to him and rubbing his chest.

"You feel better...?" She asked, Castiel nodding gently at her, "You wanna stay here tonight?"

"Yeah." Castiel replied, "That okay?"

"Of course." Aria said sweetly, "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

The two settled down, cuddling close and sharing the occasional kiss. It pained Castiel somewhat to know that they'd fucked to make him feel better about his shitty week in class. It pained him to think that he'd stripped her down to her barest and most intimate form and he'd just used her for his own gain. He'd used her to gain his own release.

"Goodnight." She whispered, Castiel holding her closer and kissing her gently.

"Night, sweetheart."

He didn't sleep very much that night. He was just content to watch over her and hold her right through until the next morning.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Not a lot of information, I know, but as I said, the story will deepen as we go along. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Castiel goes to her for comfort, for sex and for someone to talk to. The only problem is that he's starting to really fall for her. College-fic. Cas/OC. Plot is deeper than summary. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **OMG! It's been forever since I updated this! Sorrrrrryyyyyy! But here's chapter two and I really, really hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Release<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Aria awoke slowly, the cold February air hitting her as she realised that the heating hadn't come on in her dorm yet again. She felt the warmth of the covers and Castiel behind her which made her smile, and the realisation that it was Sunday also made her smile. No classes, and her work was completed for her next assignment, which meant she had no homework until the next assignment, just her classes. She and Castiel hung out together all the time and worked on their assignments together in the campus library so they had plenty of time to relax.

"Aria?" Castiel whispered softly, kissing her and nuzzling her gently, "Good morning."

"Hey." She replied, turning over and snuggling up to him, "Morning, Cas."

Castiel savoured the contact and kissed her tenderly, wishing that he could be with her like this always and not just for sex. But for love. Aria began to kiss him in return, the feel of his lips on hers sending a shiver through her body. Morning sex was something they did very often too. She allowed Castiel to pull her closer as their kisses were soft and slow, their bodies pressed incredibly close together.

"Here..." Aria whispered, turning over and grabbing a condom from the bedside table, opening it and rolling it onto him, "Someone's happy to see me this morning."

Castiel grinned and kissed her, smiling as he felt her rub herself against his thigh, knowing she was definitely wet enough to take him. He smiled and slid inside her body, feeling another shiver course through her body as he pulled her closer. The two began to move slowly, sharing deep kisses and tender caresses while keeping as close as possible. Aria smiled and closed her eyes, cuddling Castiel close to her as he held her hand and squeezed it tightly. The pair moved slowly, cheek to cheek, Castiel wishing the whole time that they were together...as a couple. He wanted her so badly, but he knew that they were just friends with benefits. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p>"You are so beautiful."<p>

Aria smiled as Castiel gently flexed his fingers against hers, his other arm holding her close. She lay bare, shivering slightly from the cold that covered the exposed part of her body, so Castiel pulled the covers around them both so that they could be warm together. They shared soft kisses and touches, Aria reaching around to feel the heating in her room coming on. With a soft sigh of relief the two settled back down, kissing softly and smiling at each other as they lay close together.

Castiel loved this part of being with her. Just holding her like she was all his and keeping her safe and close to him. They were so comfortable and at peace with one another, people (particularly Jimmy and his girlfriend Amelia) wondered why on earth Aria and Castiel weren't together.

"You're incredible." Aria giggled, shivering and pressing closer to him, "God, it's so cold."

"Maybe I should warm you up then." Castiel said with a cheeky smile, leaning in and kissing her neck gently.

"Not again." She laughed, pulling him close and kissing him deeply, "You're the best, Cas."

With a gentle smile, the two kissed again, settling under the covers for another hour or so of sleep. Castiel watched her roll onto her stomach and look at him with warm eyes, noticing how fucking beautiful she was just with that one look. He rubbed her back gently and stroked her hair, sending her into a peaceful sleep. He was happy to carry on stroking her hair until he fell asleep himself. He dreamed of them together with a baby of all things. The baby was a girl, and dark haired like him, with Aria's beautiful eyes and the most gorgeous little grin on her face. When he awoke, he just wanted to go back to that place but he found Aria sat dressed at the side of him and smiled as she kissed him softly.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" She asked, "It's ten-thirty."

"Okay." Castiel replied softly, sitting up and letting Aria hold him close to her.

"The shower's free." She told him, "Or we can stop by your room so you can shower?"

"Okay." He said, putting his clothes on as she grabbed her keys and phone and the two headed down the halls to Castiel and Jimmy's room.

Jimmy was out with Amelia, they realised when they entered the room, and as Castiel took a shower, Aria sat and waited patiently, trying to decide what she'd want from the small café on campus. Strawberry tarts were her favourite, since they had the whipped cream around the top and the strawberry in the tart surrounded by strawberry juice. God, it made her mouth water just thinking about it. And she'd have a strawberry milkshake too. She loved those. Almost as much as she loved Castiel. No...No, she didn't love Castiel...Well, she did...But more as a friend than a lover. Yeah...Yeah, that was right.

When he emerged from the bathroom, the two linked arms, setting off for the café.

* * *

><p>Sipping her milkshake, Aria blinked at Castiel through her thick eyelashes, beaming at him as he went to steal some of her tart.<p>

"Go away!" She huffed, slapping his hand, "Get off, you have your pie!"

Castiel smiled and sipped his water, taking another bite of his pie as he winked at her gently. They looked up as Dean Winchester, Castiel's best friend, and his girlfriend Jo Harvelle came in, joining them at the booth.

"Hey, guys." Dean said as he slid in next to Castiel, "You want pie, Jo?"

Jo nodded and the pairs shared casual banter as Dean ordered for himself and Jo, the group finally settling into conversation.

"Listen, I know it's Sunday, and it's supposed to be a day of relaxation," Dean began, "But, do you guys wanna hit the gym in a couple of hours?"

"Sure." Aria replied, "I will."

"I can't, sorry, guys." Castiel said, "Jimmy and I need to go and visit our grandmother in the local hospital."

The others nodded in understanding. Jimmy and Castiel's grandmother was seventy-two, and she'd had a heart attack, so they'd been worrying for her since she went into hospital two days before. Aria had been there for Castiel, and he couldn't be more grateful, but it looked like it was just her, Dean and Jo at the gym that afternoon. His family needed him and he'd be there for them all. His grandmother was like another mom to him and if they lost her, he and Jimmy would be distraught. He'd also be distraught if he lost Aria, which if he told her how he'd started to feel, he would.

He couldn't lose her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
